With Help
by Hunger Games Hungry
Summary: Peeta Mellark lived in the mountains all his life,never met or seen a woman. Katniss is just a girl trying to get away from it all,but her past haunts her. But soon she will learn,that with a little help,she will make it through.
1. Chapter 1

**Read this before going any futher.**

**This first chapter is rated M for a rape scene, and although it's not very discriptive, i just want to make sure.**

**Anyway, I literaly woke up from a dream that inspired this story, and i will tell you about the dream later, since i don't want to spoil the story. But anyway,here it is!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the hunger .**

* * *

I release my arrow,sending it flying through the heart of the turkey. After bringing it home and making a fire in the oven, I head out to gather some herbs to prepare the turkey with.

I am Peeta Mellark. I live way out in the mountains. The only people who know about me are my parents and Haymitch. My parents are bakers who live in the city. When I was just two years old, they sent my here to live with Haymitch. The cities are vile places, full of violence, gangs, and death. Thats why my parents sent me here, they didn't want that for me. Haymitch had raised me, taught me to hunt, and even helped me build my own house when I turned sixteen a few months back. Now he lives about a mile upstream,but visit each other at least once a week, but more like every other day.

Though i've never known anywhere else, I love the mountains. There is never a boring moment.

* * *

I walk back home in good spirits, the money from my trades heavy in my pockets.

I am Katniss Everdeen. I live in the city. My father is dead. My sister is dead. My mother is gone. For a living, I hunt and trade illegally. My dad and sister died in a shooting. My mother got depressed and left. I am not, nor do I want to live in an orphanage. And the Peacekeepers have better things to do than take a sixteen-year-old girl to the orphanage,like trying to control the gangsters in our city. The city that I hate.

I walk by an alley-way on my way "home". A guy who was leaning against a building in the alley-way whistled as I walked by. I just roll my eyes.

"My, aren't you a pretty one,"He says, starting to follow me. I ignore him.

"What you don't want my company?"He asks,"Come on, we could go have dinner and then go over to my house for a little while."

I pick up the pace, but so does he. Suddenly, I feel him reach out and slap my butt. I stop in my tracks, turn around, and slap him, hard. His smirk disappears and is replaced by a glare. Before I can do anything, he grabs me, covering my mouth. I try to scream, but his cand muffles it. He slips under on of the few holes in the fences that separate the city from the forest, and drags me out of screaming distance before shoving me to the ground. Before I can get up and run, he grabs a piece of rope from the ground, and ties my hands to a tree. By the looks of it, this was planned out. The horrible thing that is happening to me sinks in as he grabs my right foot and ties it to another tree about the size of my arm, about a foot to the right of where my thigh should be. Do does my left foot in a similar manner, tying it to a small tree to my left. I am now in a vulnerable postion where I am laying down with my hands tied above my head and my feet tied in such a way that my knees are bent all the way,and my thighs are spread wide apart, flat against the ground. The man smirks proudly at his work. I try to wiggle free, but the ropes are tied well.

Next, the man grabs my shirt tight, and rips it off, exposing my bra. With a evil smile, he starts working at my other clothes while I scream.

* * *

An hour later, after redressing himself, he cuts my ropes and leaves. Still exausted, I lay there until I have strength.

When I finally make it to the house, I don't go to sleep. Instead I grab some sturdy hunting clothes and some food, and stuff them in my hunting bag. Slipping under the fence, I head into the forest. I can't take this place anymore. Besides,no one will miss me.

* * *

**I hope you liked it,and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss POV

I slowly trudge through the forest. Every day my pace is getting slower, and my protruding belly gets heavier. Guessing by the size of my stomach, I have been wondering around in the woods for around five or six months. But to be honest I don't even know what day it is.

Even so, I have not once considered going back. That bastard that got me pregnant is back there, and as big as the city is, there are probly more of his kind back there. It's kind of lonely out here,but looking down at my stomach C realize that I won't be for long.

Where is all the animals? I ask myself.

I haven't seen an animal for almost a week. I feel so weak.

Suddenly, I have to sit down. My stomach starts to scream with hunger,and my head feels dizzy. I begin to see black spots in my vision. I try my best to fight it,but I just can't,i'm too tired and weak to fight it. So I let unconsciousness take over.

* * *

Peeta's POV

After adding some logs to the fire, I continue to stuff some herbs into the squirel that would soon be my dinner. Sprinkling some chopped wild-onions atop of it, I take a whiff of it.

Hmm, I can't help but think that something is missing. But what?

I take another big smell. Mint! Thats what it needs.

I shove on my jacket and pull on my boots. Before going outside, I take my knife, which thanks to Haymitch I am quiet good at throwing, and head out. I start walking, keeping at eye out for the leaves I am in need of.

I run across a mint bush, not too far from my house, but deciding they look old and whithered, I leave them and keep going. The next mint bush I find has holes from bug-bites on almost every leave, so again, I continue my search.

Finally, I find a bush full of big, beautiful mint-leaves. I am about to start picking when something catches my eye.

I can't place my finger on it, but something seems to be unnatural. The leaves around here are pushed around in a way that an animal wouldn't normaly do. I take a few steps closer. To my surprise i find someone laying on the ground,appearing to be unconscious. I take a step closer.

My mouth falls open. It's a girl. A beautiful girl. Not that I have ever seen another girl,the only person that I've ever actually been face to face with was Haymitch, but I don't care. All I know is that this girl is beautiful,though sickly skinny. Exept for her belly. It was actually very large.

Why is it so big,does she have some kind of disease? The thought of her dying horrifies me.

So I gently pick her up and run to my house as quick as I can without shaking her too much.

When I get there, I pull the neatly made covers of my bed back, and lay her in it.

After I tuck her in, I run back into the kitchen and put the squirel that I was going to bake into a pot. After filling it with water I put it over the fire-place. Next, I begin to chop some vegetables and throw them in the pot,checking on the girl every few minutes.

After the stew is done, I fill one of my bowls with broth and bring it to my bedroom.

She is still unconscious. Not wanting her to die of malnourishment, I climb into bed beside her. Pulling her up gently,I prop her up against my shoulder. Taking the spoon, I pour some warm broth into her mouth. I then put pressure ever so slightly on her throat,causing her to instinctively swallow.

I continue this until the bowl is empty.

Laying her back down, I tuck her in once again,and take the bowl back out.

That night I make my bed on a bear rug in front of my fireplace in my "Living room", although it is technically in the same room as my kitchen and dinning room.

I try to sleep, but every time I close my eyes, I see that beautiful girl.

But I don't mind, I wouldn't mind looking at her for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Just** **to clarify it,i am trying to stay true to thier personalities. Peeta is still and extreemly good cook,and Katniss is still extreemly messed up.**

**Anyway,the rest of my chapters are going to be rated T,unless i say otherwise.**

**So,all you lovely readers out there,if you want another chapter,i want at least 3 reviews for each chapter.**

**Thank you,everyone that favorited,followed,reviewed,and simply read.**

**(And to my guest reviewer: I think the backwoods Peeta is sexy too!)**

**~HGH**


	3. I'm In Love

My eyes flutter open. I look around sleepily,but close my eyes again,in attempt to get more sleep.

I jolt up.

_Holy crap,where am I?_

I look down at the bed i'm in and around the room.

It's a fairly small room with a bed,a side table with a lamp on it,some large chester drawrs,and a chest down at the foot of the bed.

I am covered with some thick quilts.

The door begins to open,and I am suddenly overcome with fear.

_Maybe an old lady lives here,_I try to assure myself.

Finally,the door is open completely,revealing a boy,about my age. He is of medium hight with with thick blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. I'll admit,he's probably the most beautiful boy i've ever seen,but nevertheless,he's still a boy.

When he sees me,he breaks out into a smile. It is a warm,tender smile,but I'm still very weary of him.

_What is he going to do to me?_

"Good,your awake,"He says,"I'll be right back."

He leaves,and I wait tense.

He returns holding a plate and a glass of water. He sets the plate in my lap and puts the water on the table next to the bed.

I begin to eat with shaking hands. I never take my eyes off him. He never takes his eyes off me,and just stands there,a few feet away from my bed.

He watches me curiously,in silence,until he breaks it.

"I'm Peeta,"He says.

I nod.

He looks at the floor briefly,before looking back up.

"Whats your name?"He asks. The curiosity in his eyes is like the curiosity of a five-year-old boy when he sees something new.

You would think he's never seen a girl.

"Katniss,"I finally answer. He looks down,but I swear I can see him smile.

After another silence he speaks again.

"What happened to your stomach?"

I look down at my stomach in confusion. What's wrong with it? Well,I guess it looks a little skinny considering i'm pregnant.

"I haven't ate in a few days,"I shrug.

"No,I mean why is it so big?"He asks,as if he really doesn't know.

_Who is this kid?_

"I'm pregnant,"I say flatly.

"Pregnant,"He repeats to himself,then it's as if a light gets turned on,"Oh,pregnant."

He looks as if he's going to say something else,but then he gets up.

I tense.

"I have to go chop some wood,"He says,"Call me if you need anything."

Then he leaves,although he hesitates slightly.

I sigh in relief as the door closes. After I hear the front door close,I try to get out of bed,but i'm still to weak,although i'm feeling considerably better from last time I was concious.

Not having anything else I can do,I pull the covers back over me and wait for this 'Peeta' to return.

* * *

Peeta POV

All I can think about while i'm chopping wood is the girl. Her name is Katniss. It's the most beautiful name i've ever heared! And she's even more beautiful when she's not unconcious and deathly pale.

And she's pregnant. How did she get pregnant? A long time ago,I asked Haymitch where babies come from. He simply told me from thier mothers,and at the moment I as satisfied. I wanted to ask her,but I don't know what the heck the answer will be,so I decided to ask Haymitch. He'll stop by here eventually if I don't go to his house for a while.

I kept feeling this alien urge to touch my lips to her face.

_I hope i'm not turning into one of those creeps Haymitch rants about so often._

The mixture of the hot sun on my back and swinging the axe over my head cause me to take off my sweat dreanched shirt. In my mind I start planning what I will make for Katniss's dinner.

By the time I split the last piece of wood,I have decided to make her roasted turkey.

After stacking the wood,I go to check on Katniss. She's sound asleep,so I go out turkey hunting.

About an hour later I return to the house with a plump turkey.

I am preparing the turkey when I hear a scream.

I dart across the room and shove the bedroom door open to find Katniss clutching her belly and staring down at it in horror.

"What?Whats wrong?"I ask her.

"I-It moved,"She screams.

"Well,isn't that good?"I try to assure her,"That means we know it's still alive."

She numbly nods her head.

"Good,"I say,"Now i'm going to go make dinner,okay?"

Again,she nods,and I get on my way.

About thirty minutes later,I cut off a turkey leg and place it in a plate.

I take the bowl an go knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in,"Comes a weary voice on the other side.

I walk in and hand her the plate.

* * *

Katniss POV

The food he cooks is remarkable. I eat hungerly. He leaves and returns again with his own plate and a chair. He sets the chair a few feet away from my bed and sits in it.

He watches me eat,only taking a few bites out of his plate.

For some strange reason,I keep picturing him without his shirt on in my mind,even though he is wearing a shirt now.

"Do you want to go to the kitchen table?"He asks abruptly.

"I can't get up,"I admit.

"I can help you."

I think about it hard. All that physical contact with a man is not very appealing to me,but my butt hurts from sitting in one position for who knows how long.

And i'll admit,Even against my better judgment,I can't help but feel safe around him. He has that innocence in his eyes,that purity in his face. I can't help but doubt that he wouldn't hurt me,deep in my heart.

_But that doesn't mean my heart is right._

"Okay,"I finally agree,and in effect,he gives me a dazzling smile.

He gets up,and offers me his hand,which I take.

Gripping his shoulder for support,I hobble throught the door.

He leads me to a chair near a solid wood table. I take in my surroundings. The whole place is warm and cozy. In this one large room,there is the livingroom,the kitchen,and the dinning table. Throughout the house are displays of beautiful paintings and fine wood carvery. Even the table and chairs have finely carved vines crawling up the side.

Peeta goes to the kitchen and starts doing something there. Even though I have full view of him,I can't quiet tell what he's doing. He takes out a glass and starts mixing some things together. His back is turned to me,so I still can't see.

Finally,he returns and hands me a glass with a yellow liquid in it.

I take a sniff of it. It smells good.

"What is it,"I ask him.

"Lemonade,"He replies. I have heared of it before,but never tasted it,because it was too expensive. At one point in time,I had found out the ingrediants,intending to make some,but sugar and lemons were quiet expensive.

I take a sip. It tastes heavenly.

"How did you make this?Where did you get the things to make it from?"I ask him.

He chuckles.

"There is a small lemon tree out in the forest,and I sweetened it with honey,"He says.

I continue to sip on the cup.

"Well,aren't you going to have any?"I ask.

"Nah,I don't want any right now,"He says.

He watches my every move as I finish the cup.

"Why do you keep doing that?"I ask,slightly exasperated.

He looks confused.

"Doing what?"

There is a loud banging on the door before I can answer.

"You still alive,boy?"Comes a voice from behind the door.

Peeta gets up to answer the door quickly.

When it's open,a tall man with wavy brown hair appears.

"Well you took long enough,"He he says in a complainative sarcastic voice,"I was just about to knock the door down to make sure a bear hadn't gotten in here and eaten you."

Then suddenly he stops when he sees me,and freezes.

He locks eyes with me,then his eyes trail down to my abdomen.

* * *

Peeta POV

When she grabbed my arm for support,I could have sworn that an electric shock went through me. When I released her,I immediately missed her touch.

She always seemed tense,like the wild horses Haymitch was trying to tame.

_Maybe some lemonade would help her feel better._

So I make her some.

I sit and watch her as she drinks.

_She's so beautiful._

"Why do you keep doing that?"She asks,sounding a little annoyed.

"Doing what?"I ask.

_Was I looking at her funny?_

The thought emberrasses me,but thankfully someone starts banging on the door. Haymitch.

"You still alive,boy?"His voice confirms me.

I rush to answer the door before Katniss can see me blushing.

"Well you took long enough,I was just about to knock the door down to make sure a bear hadn't gotten in here and eaten you."

Knowing him,he was probably going to make another sarcastic comment,but then he freezes.

He stares at Katniss, and when he looks at her belly,his eyes soften more that i've ever seen them do before. Katniss looks slightly scared.

"This is Haymitch,"I tell her,then turning to Haymitch I say,"Haymitch,this is Katniss."

He finally snaps out of whatever trance he was in.

"Nice to meet you sweetheart,"He says in his usual voice.

_Good,I was worried for a moment that he was in love with her too._

I nearly choke on my own spit.

_I love her._

A smile creeps across my face.

I sit down beside Haymitch,across from Katniss. Once again,I study her face. She looks tired.

"Do you want to go to bed?"I ask her.

She nods shyly.

I help her up and to the bedroom.

"Goodnight Katniss,"I say softly.

She nods her head in the dark.

I sigh as I close the door behind me on my way out. I take a seat across from Haymitch. We sit in silence before he breaks it.

"How'd you find the girl?"He asks.

I tell him the story,not leaving out a single detail.

There is another silence.

"And you love her,"He states more than asks.

I look up at him.

"How did you know?"I ask.

His eyes flutter down to the table. He gives me a sad smile.

"By the way you look at her,"He replies,barely over a whisper.

_Is it really that obvious?_

"How do you know you love her?"Haymitch asks curiously.

I smile,happiness welling inside me.

"I just do."

Haymitch smiles with me.

"I bet you do."

We sit in a comfortable silence,until I remember something.

"How did she get pregnant?"I ask Haymitch in a low voice,so she won't hear if she's awake.

First,sadness crosses his face,then anger.

"She was raped,"He whispers angerly.

"What is rape?"I ask.

"Something no descent man would ever do,"He say bitterly.

"But _what_ is it?"I press.

"It's doing something against her will that would cause her to get pregnant."

"Okay,so forcing her to do it is rape,but if she willingly goes along with is,it's fine,"I try to get it strait,"But what exactly is _it_?"

Haymitch sighs.

"Soon enough,boy,soon enough."

Haymitch gets up and heads for the door.

"I'll see you later,Lover Boy,okay?"

Despite myself,him calling me 'Lover Boy' brings a smile to my face as I walk behind him.

"Okay,see you later."

He pllaces his hand on my shoulder and looks at me proudly,then leaves through the door.

I lock it behind him and walk quietly to the bedroom.

I silently push the door open and walk up beside the bed where Katniss lay sleeping.

I bend down and plant a gentle kiss on her forehead.

I exit silently and head to the couch in front of my fireplace.

I take the quilts that were neatly folded and stacked on them and beging to make a bed once agian on the thick hide of a bear rug.

I fall asleep once again with a beautiful brunette overtaking me with my dreams.

* * *

**I would like to thank all you lovely people who favorited,followed,read and reviewed and for all your encouragement.**

**After much thinking,i decided to change the rating to M.**

**Now i need all your oppinion on something.**

**In the future,i am going to have the opprotunity for some lemons.**

**So I am going to give you a scale of 4.**

**1=not very discriptive,**

**2=mediocre discriptive,**

**3=very descriptive,**

**4= extreemly and vividly descriptive.**

**Please give me a 1,2,3 or 4 in your reviews so that i will know what yall want!**

**Thank you,**

**~HGH**


End file.
